


Poison Lips

by dailyroutineat221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyroutineat221B/pseuds/dailyroutineat221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What? I never kissed you! You were holding me and shoving your tongue in my mouth!” John was a bit alarmed.</p><p>“I was saving you!” Sherlock said, almost losing his composure.</p><p>“Saving me? You can’t save someone you just tried to kill!”</p><p>“Shut up, John. You’d be dead now if wasn’t for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison Lips

John finished the last line of his weekly report for his blog and closed the laptop. He stood up, straightened his clothes and headed to the kitchen.

“Sherlock?” he called for his friend. No one answered, “Sherlock, are you home?”

He was nowhere to be seen or heard. John wasn’t sure where Sherlock had gone without telling him, but he knew there was no reason to continue looking. He couldn’t hear any sign of Sherlock.

He decided he was hungry and started searching inside the kitchen cabinets for something to eat. There was nothing. He wasn’t in the mood to cook, so he opened the fridge with hope for some leftover food. He was slightly surprised by the little cake, more like a muffin, hanging alone in its carton.

He took the muffin from its container and inspected it carefully. He smelled the little cake and searched for some kind of evidence it was one of Sherlock’s experiments. Apparently it was fine; just a muffin. He bit it and the taste was nice. While he was chewing it, he heard the front door opening and a very familiar voice calling for him from the hall, growing louder as the person was approaching the kitchen.

“… and then I said to Lestrade that we were-” Sherlock froze in place when he saw John chewing the muffin.

“We were what?” John said with his mouth full.

“Oh God, John!” Sherlock. He took two steps forward and grabbed John’s head, holding it in his firm hands. He forced John to look to him. “John, how much did you eat of this muffin?”

“I knew you’re going to a bitch about this! You have to learn to sha-”

“HOW MUCH?” Sherlock slapped the muffin off of John’s hand.

“Just two or three bites, w-why?” John raised his gaze from the muffin lying on the floor to Sherlock’s face.

Sherlock didn’t say anything else. He tightened his grip on John’s head, holding him still and leaned in to him. John was frightened. He was completely in shock because when Sherlock’s face was only a few inches away from his, he already knew what was going to happen.

Their lips touched roughly. Sherlock was holding John so firmly it was hurting and he licked John’s lips in a very awkward way, making John wonder if he had ever done this before. Sherlock was forcing his tongue in John’s mouth and John thought it was going too far too quickly, but he wasn’t actually complaining when he opened his mouth, giving in to Sherlock’s demanding tongue. Sherlock sucked John’s tongue in a very weird way, and they were completely out of synchrony, so John’s took charge of the kiss.

He forced his head forward to show Sherlock he was going to respond, and surprisingly Sherlock allowed him to do so. John was carefully sliding his tongue against Sherlock’s while moving their lips softly and slowly. Now they were in a comfortable position and in a good rhythm. John felt his back hitting the fridge door as Sherlock pinned him against it. He deepened the kiss. They were kissing so intensely that when Sherlock pulled away their mouths were dry and they were out of breath. Their mouths were really, really dry.

“Water!” John gasped, he could barely talk. “WATER!”

Sherlock opened the fridge, grabbed the bottle of water and handed it to John. While John was almost drowning himself with the water, Sherlock reached the sink and turned on the faucet, burying his face in the water. When John finished the entire bottle, he grabbed Sherlock by his collar, forcing them to be face to face.

“What the hell was that about, Sherlock?”

“You just ate a poisoned muffin. I saved your life by sharing the poison.” Sherlock said with a stone-cold voice.

“You saved my life?!” John repeated laughing sarcastically. “YOU POISONED ME!”

“No. I poisoned a muffin. It’s not my fault you ate it.”

“I can’t believe it!” John was running his fingers through his hair. “You’re such an ass! You poisoned me and then you kissed me!” John was so confused. He was angry and agitated, and so many emotions were crossing his mind and heart.

“I didn’t kissed you, you idiot, I was detoxing you. I was sucking the poison from your mouth and you kissed me. I’ve never kissed you. Not me. You,” Sherlock accused.

“What? I never kissed you! You were holding me and shoving your tongue in my mouth!” John was a bit alarmed.

“I was saving you!” Sherlock said, almost losing his composure.

“Saving me? You can’t save someone you just tried to kill!”

“Shut up, John. You’d be dead now if wasn’t for me.”

Sherlock turned in his heels and stalked to the living room. John followed him, but instead of sitting on the sofa like Sherlock, John grabbed his coat from the coat hanger and put it on. He picked up his keys from the table and started to leave.

“Where are you going?” Sherlock asked.

“Out.”

“Where?”

“Doesn’t concern you.”

“Fine. When you come back, can you bring milk, please?” Sherlock asked, like nothing had happened. John turned his back and grabbed the door knob, but before he could get out Sherlock shouted to him. “Skimmed, please, Juliet!”

John slammed the door as he exited the flat. Sherlock turned the TV on and started to switch the channels when his mobile phone trilled his text notification.

_You took the poison from my lips. That makes you Juliet. JW_

Sherlock smiled and texted him back.

John reached for his mobile and opened the text, only to read:

_Fine, Romeo. SH_

He smiled and sighed as he made his way through the Dairy Products section in the store.

 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this story? Try my other works:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyroutineat221B/works
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
